starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorset Konig
Dorset Konig (26 BBY) is a renowned and formidable human Jedi Master trained by Cazzik Wyn who is the last descendant to an ancient and powerful family of Jedi Knights, philosophers, and Corellian nobility. The son of Lucien and Alina Konig, Dorset was born on Corellia years before the outbreak of the Clone Wars as the second of three children. His uncle, Alric Konig, was a famous Jedi Knight who served with distinction throughout the conflict and was killed at the closing battle of the Siege of Saleucami, not long before the start of the events that would begin the Great Jedi Purge. Like many other Jedi with strong hereditary traits Dorset was born Force Sensitive, but did not "come of age" and discover his power for the first time until the age of nine. Since then Dorset has recovered and continued his family's Jedi heritage, started a family of his own, becoming a cunning swordsman and Force user of exceptional strength, notable archeologist, linguist, and one-time businessman. Biography Early Life For the most part, the early part of Dorset's childhood was uneventful. With the exceptions of the Stark Hyperspace War and the Naboo Crisis he greatly benefited from what Obi Wan Kenobi would describe as "a more civilized age". Because of his family's extensive background the Jedi trainers who reviewed him came to the conclusion that neither he nor his siblings had demonstrated enough latent Force sensitivity to be eligible for instruction. They didn't know if any of the children would follow their father's path or that of their uncle because of the familial tendency for Konigs to be "late bloomers", but they were intrigued by Dorset's evident gift of having an excellent sense of situational awareness and believed he above anyone else had great Force potential. As he grew up during the Clone Wars Dorset showed he had received the best of both his parent's talents, often tinkering with his father's droid designs and hydrospanners as he watched a history program on the Holonet with his mother. When his uncle was killed at Saleucami Dorset and his family were present at his funeral on Coruscant. Shortly thereafter, perhaps sensing the growing momentum of what he believed was a "calm before the storm", Lucien Konig requested many of his brother's belongings to be transferred to his possession and took his family back to Corellia. His sense of caution was confirmed mere days later when Supreme Chancellor Palpatine labeled the Jedi as enemies of the Republic and crowned himself Emperor of the New Order. When it became apparent that the Jedi and all of their acquaintances were being systematically exterminated Lucien wisely moved his small company and his family to the Corporate Sector, paying a fair amount of money to erase records of his ties to the Jedi. The Galactic Civil War Parental Resilience For the next thirteen years Lucien and Alina carefully guarded their children, and to a lesser extent themselves, from being discovered by the Empire. As they did they also kept a keen eye on galactic events, during which Lucien's small business had developed into a fully fledged region-spanning corporation dealing in high technology. Earning the family a substantial fortune in credits that both Lucien and Alina used to their benefit. Lucien going to build a moderately sized weapons design and manufacturing division which secretly provided arms, equipment, and supplies to the Rebellion while Alina frequently conducted archeological surveys on many different worlds in search of Jedi relics from anyone who would sell them for the right price. Because of their ardent support of the Rebellion's cause, both of Dorset's parents knew that eventually the Empire would learn of either their rebel loyalties or the family history with the Jedi, and that their sanctuary in the Corporate Sector wouldn't be enough to protect them. With that in mind they spent upwards of fourteen million credits, and a huge amount of work on Lucien's part, in the construction of a human replica droid they named Talia to protect their family in case any emergencies arose. In addition to this, as some of their children (Dorset in particular) began to demonstrate more and more of their Force abilities both parents agreed the time had come to explain to them the meaning behind their rare gifts and what they meant. Neither of them could've hoped to have trained their children in the ways of the Force, but by exposing them to some of the Jedi artifacts and few holocrons they had collected over the years they thought that their children could, at most, train themselves. Tragedy Strikes Almost as if to answer the predictions they had made years before, an emergency would emerge in 5 BBY that would change Dorset's life forever in one day when his parents and his older brother were killed in what authorities claimed was a freak shuttle accident on their way back from a visit to Corellia. Dorset and his younger sister, Seena, who were studying at the University of Alderaan with Talia at the time were immediately taken to a safehouse at news of this event for their protection. Days later, despite Talia's reservations for his safety, Dorset would go back to the Corporate Sector to assume his position as CEO of Pinnacle Technologies. Even after the conclusions of the official report confirmed that no foulplay had been at work Dorset remained suspicious and led several of his own private investigations into the alledged accident for the next several years that still gave no real leads. Nevertheless, the effect the deaths of his family had on Dorset were profound, causing him to withdraw from the public and corporate life for a time and focus on learning more about the Force and the Jedi. A Kindred Spirit Months later as Dorset began to drift back into his duties to PiTech he would be introduced to a woman named Tya Windflare by his sister on Alderaan. Tya, another Corellian who's family had died in the early days of the Empire, attracted Dorset's attention like no other woman had done before and the two quickly fell into a budding romance. Dorset would go on to propose to her and they would later be married in 3 BBY. Facing the Mirror For awhile, it looked as though the worst of Dorset's trials had passed, he would soon come to realize though that they had only just begun. His family would again suffer another loss when his sister was killed with the destruction of Alderaan by the first Death Star. It would be yet another traumatic experience Dorset had difficulty accepting and he would again become remissive from everyday life, nearly falling to the dark side and jeopardizing his marriage and his corporation in the process. Well aware of what could happen Dorset buried his feelings deep within himself, devoting himself to his work and his family for the next two years, which included a brief rivalry he had with Talon Karde as their companies competed for profits and even resulted in a small battle at Garos IV over hibridium deposits. Ultimately, Dorset would come to peace with his struggle to cope with the anguish the deaths of his family had brought upon him during an adventure on Tatooine. He had been on his way from a business deal on Ryloth when his ship's hyperdrive malfunctioned and crashlanded on the desert planet. A Krayt Dragon picked up his scent and would have killed Dorset when it found his makeshift shelter if it hadn't been for the timely intervention of the specter his long dead uncle, who warned Dorset of the danger and encouraged him to tap into his natural abilities. Luring the dragon into a nearby canyon Dorset was able to kill the beast through sheer wit alone when he used the Force to guide a well-aimed blaster shot to cause a deadly rock slide. Dorset would've shared the same fate as the Krayt Dragon if he hadn't been rescued from the rubble by a tribe of Tusken Raiders. In an action uncharacteristic of them the Sand People mended Dorset's wounds as he drifted in and out of a deep coma for more than three days. As he did, he had a series of visions, some in which he saw his family, others where his uncle spoke to and of him, and a few more that he would later describe as premonitions of the future. When he finally awoke, Dorset was taken out to the Dune Sea and given a barely operational speeder for transport. The Sand People also presented him with the pearls of the Krayt Dragon he had slain and even a ceremonial gaderffii, to this day Dorset doesn't know why they treated him as they did, but he does acknowledge how much the ordeal changed him for the better and prepared him for what he had yet to face. After the Battle of Endor Becoming a Jedi A few years later, while attending the wedding of Esran and Jade Croft as a fellow business associate, Dorset crossed paths with Cazzik Wyn. Even though Cazzik was infamous for his history as a Dark Jedi, Dorset saw the similarities that existed between them and asked if the man would train him as a Jedi. Cazzik accepted and Dorset would accompany Wyn and his friend Xanamiar Knight on a number of their travels across the Galaxy as his padawan. As he did Dorset, through the mentorship of Cazzik, finally completed the formal aspect of his informal Jedi training that had begun so many years before. Cazzik trained Dorset how to hone his technique in lightsaber combat, as well as how to harness his feelings and emotions. Adding an ease of control to Dorset's uncontrolled and subconscious ability call upon the Force when he needed it, making it an everpresent and intangible ally that Dorset learned and used to exert himself at a dizzyingly quick pace. As he gained experience battling the Cult Mechanicus and later the forces of Quinis Asanis and his Anari Alliance, Cazzik told Dorset that there was nothing more he could teach him that Dorset wouldn't learn himself. Cazzik's revelation confused Dorset but came true all the same when only a few days later Dorset proved his skill and courage in battle, holding off two Dark Jedi (killing one of them) and a swarm of Anari soldiers as Cazzik and Xanamiar battled Asanis. He would watch in shock as both men were killed before his eyes, but rather than continue a helpless fight Dorset ordered the few remaining allies left to bid their retreat. Acknowledged as a Jedi Knight after the death of his Master, Dorset would go on to construct a lightsaber of his own, acquiring a Corusca Gem from a prospector outside the Yavin system a to power it, and incorporating one of his Krayt Dragon Pearls to give it a dual-phase feature. He would participate in a number of other dealings with the Jedi before he took on a Padawan learner of his own named Caleb Tarsi. Both of them would go on a number of minor excursions around the galaxy for the next couple of years, one of which included the Commenor Civil War, and a run in the terrorist Black Plague after one of his bombings, before an incident on Lorrd proved itself to be another watershed event in Dorset's life. Mission to Lorrd By the time Dorset Konig, his apprentice, and Talia journeyed to the planet Lorrd at the request of the local government, Dorset had grown from a young man troubled by his past and unsure about his future into a Jedi Knight who constantly displayed wisdom years ahead of his own age. He had long since ceded day to day control of Pinnacle Technologies over to it's Board of Directors and devoted his time to the Jedi. Summoned there supposedly because the Lorrdians wanted a Jedi who had expertise in archeology, Dorset was surprised when he was communicated to by Dea Alavin upon their arrival, a Lorrdian security officer who told him that it wasn't safe for him to be seen in public. Mere seconds later the gathering was cut short when a rain of blaster fire interrupted it. Dea was critically injured in the exchange and Dorset provided cover as Talia and Caleb took the injured woman back to the Fulcrum, their attackers had planned for their arrival quite well however and the ship was shot down over the Lorrdian mountains as it tried to blast it's way to orbit. After Dea's wounds had been stabilized she explained to Dorset how Lorrd had been infiltrated by Argazdan militants in what they wanted to be a more silent repeat of the Disorders|Kanz Disorders thousands of years before and were being openly supported by the Empire. A few other Lorrdians in the security forces knew what was going on and had tried to to resist but had been largely unsuccessful, Dea went on to say that the key to ending the crisis was to make the situation known to the rest of the planet and the galaxy at large. Deciding on a course of action Dorset and Caleb endured the harsh snow and ice of the Lorrdian environment, singlehandedly fighting their way to the Argazdan encampment just outside Lorrd City where they confronted their leader, Palo Neziam. Capturing him with his Imperial and Lorrdian conspirators after a pitched battle in which Dorset was shot twice in the back by the mercenary bounty hunter Po Lidar, who in turn lost his right arm but was able to escape. As all of this went down Talia and Dea made their way back into the city where they were able to mobilize the rest of Dea's resistance force, and attacked the main planetary Holonet center, breaking in and transmitting a distress call to the New Republic that was answered when a small strike force arrived a few hours later. While insignificant to some of the other events that were going on the galaxy at that time, Dorset, Caleb, and Talia's contributions in ending what could've been the re-enslavement of Lorrd earned them a great amount of gratitude from the reinstated Lorrdian government, who asked if a Jedi would remain behind to serve as the Jedi watchman of the planet. Dorset nominated Caleb for this duty, believing that he had passed his trials by his actions throughout the incident just as Dorset had, and in no small part to how attracted Caleb had become to Dea. A short time later Dorset would be the first of his family in half a milennia to be granted the title of Jedi Master, personally knighting Caleb at his ceremony before they parted ways. Rather than going on to take another Padawan for training however, Dorset would invoke his own kind of Contemplanys Hermi and returned to the Corporate Sector to settle down with his family, they would eventually build an estate on Commenor, but for the next several years Dorset Konig was rarely, if ever, heard from. Back into the Limelight Dorset would resurface once more after the Fall of Coruscant when the Jedi Convocation at Midpoint was held. He had sensed a disturbance in the Force when GAIT had revealed herself at Corellia and felt compelled to act when he sensed an echo of the events that made the other Jedi aware of the threat she posed. Since then Dorset has dedicated himself to re-establishing the Jedi High Council, and the Order as whole, with the other Masters and Jedi that are still left. Their efforts were almost thrown into disarray when GAIT had a meeting at Corellia attacked, and later when Masters Cameo and Cecil departed for other pursuits, but as Master Shaggy took their reins and called for another gathering on Onderon Dorset has steeled himself not to allow this latest drive to fail. He remains a firm advocate that ultimately GAIT poses a much greater threat to the Jedi and the Galaxy than the Xen'Chi have been and that rebuilding the Order with an emphasis on Jedi being Peacemakers rather than keepers is crucial to defeat both evils... Appearance Standing at a sometimes imposing 6'1" Dorset is aware of his outward perception to others, and for a long time his choice of clothing and persona reflected his public and private roles as CEO of Pinnacle Technologies and amateur archeologist. That attitude has changed with time almost as much as Dorset has, seeing him adopt the inconspicuous garments associated with the Corellian Jedi of his ancestry before finally wearing the more traditional Jedi robes prominent within his family line. In addition to his lightsaber and his attire Dorset also carries a customized Model 57 heavy blaster pistol as a secondary weapon, and the same Jedi Medallion worn by Alric Konig during the Clone Wars. Powers & Abilities Lightsaber Combat *Form V: Shien / Djem So (Mastered) *Form II: Makashi (Mastered) *Form IV: Ataru (Proficient) *Form "Zero" *Sokan *Inverse Dun Möch Arguably one of the most talented swordsmen and Force Users alive in the galaxy today Dorset Konig is an exceptional practitioner of lightsaber combat, with many of his allies and opponents alike, beginning with Cazzik Wyn, having acknoledged his prowess with the fabled weapon. Before his formal Jedi training under Cazzik Wyn, Dorset trained himself to a level of proficiency in using Ataru. When Cazzik became his mentor however Dorset largely abandoned it in favor of the Perserverance Form, mastering its separate styles of Shien under his instruction, and later Djem So as he became more seasoned. As time went on he would adopt and master the second form of combat, Makashi, in order to better hone his skill, and in rare circumstances he is not beyond falling back onto his knowledge of Ataru. Dorset's philosophy on lightsaber combat has always been that a Jedi's technique is a reflection of their inner self, and he wields his lightsaber accordingly. Often utilizing his entire body to draw in the force around him to add to his natural strength in a series of swings and slashes that decisively batter and overwhelm his opponent when using the Perseverance Form. Or alternatively to combine the balance, fluidity, and precision of Makashi with his own finesse in combat into accurate thrusts and jabs that eventually find and exploit the weaknesses in an enemy's defenses, or feign them into lowering them in the critical moment. When combined with Dorset's cool head and creative wit for "the unorthodox" when under pressure he has repeatedly proven not to be underestimated, and has in large part avoided the rigid predictability, overconfidence, arrogant recklessness, and "enslavement" of judgement that are the downsides of both Forms he's mastered. Furthermore, three other aspects of lightsaber combat that Dorset has created out of habit in his years of experience include his own personalized variation of the Perserverance Form where he can use his lightsaber with just one hand, much as Darth Vader did. Over time he has also developed an uncanny ability to "shape" the surroundings of a duel through his powers of Precognition and situational awareness, first demonstrated when he killed the Krayt Dragon on Tatooine, and what many of his opponents have found themselves defeated by because they became too fixated on staving off Dorset's attacks. Other Forms of Combat Dorset is also trained in the followed forms of unarmed combat: *Teräs Käsi *Echani Art Force Powers Aside from his mastery in lightsaber combat, Dorset has proven himself adept at a rather extensive knowledge of the force, displaying a wide divserity and range of Force powers that he is well versed in utilizing. A master of telekinesis, Dorset can manipulate objects around him without having to face them, he also possesses an inherently strong precognitive Force power well above that attributed to other Jedi that he uses to access other powers such as Psychometry, in addition to being able to see Shatterpoints in the Force. Too a much more limited degree he also has the ability to Farsee influential events and "weights" in the Force, though if he tries to use the power rather than feel it he often leaves himself drained from the amount of concentration it requires. The following is a list of other Force powers Dorset has been known to employ from time to time: *Battle Precognition *Malacia *Mind trick *Telekinetic lightsaber combat *Hibernation Trance *Force Navigation *Protection Bubble Personality & Traits To those few beings he calls friends, outside of his family, most people know Dorset Konig to be an intensely passionate and humble individual with a great deal of fortitude and an almost hypnotic personality that is belied by his soft-spoken yet nonetheless enlightened charismatic speech, and dinified mannerisms. For the longest time Dorset distanced himself from emotional involvement in relationships of any kind, carrying a kind of survivors guilt as a result of his tragic early adolescence. This all began to change after he met his future wife and later after his trials on Tattooine, allowing Dorset to forgive himself of the inevitability of deaths that he could not prevent. Jedi training would further reinforce this sense of self-disipline, which in all likelihood has saved him from ever falling to the temptations of the darkside then or since. That said he still carries a sarcastic sense of humor maintained from his more youthful days that he will often share with others at the appropriate time, and all around is considered to have a pleasant, intense, and willful presence to be around. When taking a more serious demeanor Dorset has made a reputation of himself for his strong sense of justice and foresight, making clear distinctions for what should and should not be done. He still continues severals practices of the Corellian Jedi imbued within his family, being very devoted to the work of any pursuit he undertakes, and can still easily manifest the cold, detached forcefulness that is sometimes required in certain situations. Earning him a trademark for having a penetrating set of eyes that can make shrewder people feel naked and defenseless when under their stare. In everyday behavior it is not unusual to see Dorset being somewhat reserved from the center of attention, which some would mistake for being isolationist, but in reality is a sign of the watchfulness found in his character, taking the reins of leadership or instruction only where they are required so that others can learn for themselves. Other Skills A trained linguist, Dorset is fluent in nearly a dozen languages, including Bocce, Huttese, Rodese, Olys Corellisi, and can understand Shyriiwook and Binary. He has a deep respect for, and large knowledge of, galactic history going as far back as the founding of the Republic, and beyond, which he took an interest to from his mother and was taught in later. Lineage Coming soon... Active Threads The Search For Significance The Search For Significance II: The Path Category:Featured ArticleCategory:CorelliansCategory:Jedi OrderCategory:Jedi Council Category:Jedi Order Characters